Unexpected
by LilFantasy
Summary: Avery never expected Tyler to talk to her after that night they spent together, she never expected to become friends with the Sons of Ipswich or their girlfriends and she certainly never expected to get tangled in this mess but once Chase returns in another body...unexpected things happen. Tyler/OC Uncomplete.


"I thought you said we weren't going out tonight!" I yelled to my roommate, I needed to finished an essay that was due Monday and seeing as it was Saturday and I barely wrote two pages and I needed five...well I was in deep. I HAD planned on staying in tonight to get it done but of course, my roommate and best friend Lia Turner had other plans.

"I changed my mind! You can't stay in the dorm on a Saturday night finishing that boring paper. It was your fault for getting into trouble anyway" She rolled her eyes and turned, her blonde hair smacking me in the face as she walked towards the closet.

She stripped off her shirt and slipped on a sleeveless shirt and then put on the shortest skirt I had ever seen. It was safe to say my roommate wasn't afraid to show some skin...okay a lot of skin. I made a face at her choice of outfit, but she only rolled her eyes again at me then threw something at my face telling me to change into it.

"Lia do you really have to look like I don't know...a slut?" I told her, but instead of her getting mad like you would expect other girls to do, she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I glared at her, but it only made her laugh harder. I need a new best friend.

"Oh Avery sweetie, this is how you attract boys attention!" Her smile got even more big and she blew me a kiss then walked towards the bathroom to put on her makeup

I took the chance and looked at the thing Lia had thrown me. It was a dress that went to about my thighs, of course it was short. For Lia that meant easier access for the boys. It was sleeveless and was black and white with a flower pattern on it. I won't deny that it was pretty but why was it so short? I sighed and once Lia came out of the bathroom I went in to change into the dress. I walked up to the mirror to do my makeup, I put on black eyeliner and mascara then put on a little lip gloss. Lia always told me I didn't even need makeup, she told me I was naturally pretty but I denied it. I looked at myself in the mirror to see blue eyes staring back at me, my fathers eyes. He had died before I was even born, but I seen the pictures and heard my moms stories of him. Then I looked at my hair, it was black which I got from my mother, who had died when I was a freshman at Spencer. I took one final glance at the little makeup I had on then walked out of the bathroom, right into Lia.

"We need to hurry! I don't want to miss out on seeing the sexy Sons of Ipswich!" With a groan I let Lia pull me along, all the way to the car but not before slipping on white strap heels that matched the dress, which I'm glad the heels were barely even heels or I would have easily tripped and fell with Lia dragging me.

"Lia you see them everyday in classes, why is seeing them at Nicky's any different" She gave me a glare then drove off to Nicky's where even though we weren't supposed to, almost every student at Spencer went to.

"Well while they are at Nicky's they let loose of course! and you know how I love getting hot and heavy with Reid" the smirk immediately went on her face as she thought of Reid. Lia was the kind of girl who made out with any guy she could, she fooled around a little bit with them but only the ones she felt comfortable with did she go all the way with. Reid Garwin was her favorite boy of course, every time we came to Nicky's she would dance and make out with him on the dance floor, and after a few drinks they would sneak out to his car where she would get 'hot and heavy' with Reid. I was always stuck sitting at a table by myself, except for once and awhile when a guy would come up and ask to dance, but I only danced with them for one song then I would tell them I needed to look for my friend and ditch them. When I wasn't dancing with some guy, I would stare at the table across the room. The table that the Sons of Ipswich and their girlfriends always sat at.

You see, the Sons of Ipswich are just about the most popular and I admit, hottest guys at Spencer. Their families were the founding families so I guess that was what made them so popular. The group was the leader Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. Then you had Caleb's girlfriend Sarah Wenham, and Pogue's girlfriend Kate Tunney. I had spoken to the girls a few times, we had even went shopping once but that was because they caught me walking around outside bored out of my mind and asked if I wanted to go shopping with them. But the reason why I'm looking at the table that held them all, was because of the youngest Son of Ipswich, Tyler.

Last year which was Junior year, there had been this huge party at Reid's house to celebrate who knows what but me and Lia had went and of course everyone was drinking and I wasn't about to ruin the party or be bored out of my mind while Lia went and flirted it up with Reid and some other boys so I had grabbed a drink. I didn't stop after my fourth drink and just kept drinking more, Tyler had walked up to me and asked if I wanted to dance, I of course stumbled into him and somehow got out a yes. Tyler had laughed at me but not in a mean way then led me to the dance floor, I could remember basically grinding against him and I could feel the heat and I as Tyler's hands slid down my body I turned around and before I realized it, we were making out. I swear if Tyler had waited one more second before dragging me up to one of the guest rooms in Reid's giant house, we would have had sex right there in front of everyone, talk about embarrassing. I woke up the next morning in my dorm in only my bra and panties, all I remember was Tyler pulling me up the stairs. Lia had told me she came in around 3am to find me passed out on the bed and slipped my clothes off so I would be more comfortable. The day classes rolled around, I had found out that Reid had come in of course the same time Lia did to find Tyler passed out on his bed. I knew Tyler had somehow brought my back to my dorm room. I had lost my virginity to drunken sex with Tyler Simms. I remembered Reid teasing Tyler one day at the pool that if he didn't lose his virginity soon, Reid would start thinking hes gay. So that proved that Tyler hadn't told his friends about that night, and that I was Tyler's first too. The only ones who knew about that night were me and Tyler.

As we pulled up to Nicky's Lia jumped out of the car and didn't even wait for me as she opened the door to Nicky's and walked in, grabbing the first guy she seen.  
"See you later Avery!" Lia sent me a wink then walked out to the dance floor. With a sigh I walked over to the table me and Lia always went to and sat down, once again staring at the table where Tyler was sitting. Except this time I seen him staring back.

He said something to his friends that must have been that he would be back because he stood up and...was walking towards me. I felt my heart beat faster and looked down at my hands under the table. Why was he walking towards me? Why was he coming to talk to me now? The only time we talked after that night was when he told me he hasn't told anyone, I told him I didn't tell anyone and we both said our goodbyes. I wasn't hurt or anything because it was as much my fault as it was his. What worried me was after that night I started having a crush on Tyler, that was the main reason why I always looked and stared at him like such a creeper, ugh.

"hey Avery" Tyler smiled at me as he finally reached the table

"Tyler" I smiled back at him and felt my cheeks heat up, I really hoped he couldn't see. I noticed behind him, the group at the table staring at us. Except Reid who I already knew was at the pool tables with Lia probably hanging off his arm.

"Do you wanna dance?" He held out his hand and I took it, maybe a little too fast but he let out a small laugh

"Oh yeah cause you know how well the last time we danced went" I could have sworn I seen Tyler's cheeks turn color but it must have been the lighting

"I promise, we won't do anything" he smirked at me, and if it wasn't Tyler I would have thought that smirk meant he was lying but I knew he wasn't.

He led me to the dance floor and I could feel the stares of his friends, and when I glanced to the left really quick, I seen Lia and Reid staring...great. Right away me and Tyler started dancing.

"I know this is a sudden and weird question but, have you...been with anyone else since?" I knew for sure Tyler's cheeks had turned color this time, why did he want to know?

"No I haven't, boys have asked me out and stuff but I always turn them down" 'Because I like Tyler' I added in my head

"Oh, okay" He looked like he was thinking but I interrupted his thoughts

"Have you been with anyone else?" I asked the question back to him, I can't help it but be curious, I could feel myself get a little nervous as he took a little bit to answer

"No I haven't" I let out a sigh of relief, I knew Tyler hadn't noticed.

"Everyone is staring at us" I whispered to him once I noticed his friends and Lia were still staring at us, it wasn't like right out staring but I still noticed no matter how they tried hiding it

"Avery, can I do something?" I looked at him weirdly then nodded, and before I could realize it, Tyler's lips had met mine...Tyler Simms one of the hottest guys at Spencer, and the boy I had a crush on and lost my virginity to was kissing me.


End file.
